<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shore Leave by CeruleanTactician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410227">Shore Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician'>CeruleanTactician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Implied/Referenced Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin, Padmé, a few drinks, and a free night away from the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shore Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Anakin is drunk. Written for the <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html">Three Sentence Ficathon 2021</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not the first time he's had this thought, but looking at Padmé, laughing on the balcony of her apartment, Nubian silk dress gleaming in the Coruscant moonlight, Anakin finds himself thinking <em>she deserves better than me</em>.</p><p>He feels dizzy as he remembers Tatooine, remembers fear choking back his words while one of Gardulla's men twisted his wrist, remembers the smell of burnt flesh in the air as he left the Tusken village with a heavy weight in his arms.</p><p>But when she frowns, puts down her glass and asks him what's wrong, all he says is "I'm so lucky to have you"—and her gentle smile lights up the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>